


Politicians

by OpenPage



Series: Whispers from my Soul [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/pseuds/OpenPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: This is an original poem that is the property of the author. The photograph depicted with this work is the property of the author. Unauthorised reproduction of either the poem or photograph is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/38987872994/in/dateposted-public/">
    <img/>
  </a>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Politicians

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: This is an original poem that is the property of the author. The photograph depicted with this work is the property of the author. Unauthorised reproduction of either the poem or photograph is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author.**
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156893755@N07/38987872994/in/dateposted-public/)

Faceless shadows in expensive suits,  
Spitting crimson tides of bloody promises.  
Lies seeping like honey from swollen lips,  
A lava flow of sugary deception.

Babies crying, clutched in taloned hands,  
Flashes of white, a false pretense captured by willing vultures.  
Subduing the masses with droning platitudes,  
Hungry mouths swallowing the meaningless tirade. 

With breath held and eyes wide shut,  
The sheeple follow with mindless abandon.  
Lapping at the stagnant waves of untruths,  
Of politicians.


End file.
